Shapeir
Shapeir is a prosperous Sultanate located in the South, amidst the vast reaches of the desolate Shapeirian desert. It is a land of golden sand and tall mountains, and also a city of tall buildings and winding streets. The city itself is inset between two large mountain ranges, with the desert stretching outwards in between. Although Shapeir is usually seen to be an independent, self-sufficient city, it is actually the capitol of two cities existing beneath the Rashid Sultanate - the other being Raseir, on the other end of the valley. Being located alongside a major trade route, Shapeir receives a great deal of commerce comes from imports and exports. Within its walls house a melting pot of exotic Arabesque cultures and colorful city attractions and performers, ranging from acrobats to snake charmers and even elusive mystics. Most of all, Shapeir is the site of many populous bazaars from which the finest merchants and artisans throughout the land meet to showcase their wares. For those seeking to escape from the crowded and chaotic streets, there are also many personal services and lodging/eating establishments located indoors. History Shapeir and its sister city Raseir were constructed around prominent Katta settlements within the area. The lifeblood of the cities are the magical, neverending refreshing springs of water which provide the cities with sustenance and shelter in an otherwise dead land. The cities of Shapeir and Raseir were constructed as "mirror cities" of one another, with near-identical layouts. The Sultan's palace in Shapeir was designed to mirror the Emir's in Raseir, and vice versa. The Djinni War Several thousand years prior to the events of Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, a powerful and malevolent Marid known only as Iblis attempted to conquer the world and enslave all mortal men. The ruling Sultan of Shapeir at the time, Suleiman bin Daoud, created a vast city in the desert from which he made an effort to summon vast numbers of Djinni to his side, binding them in the cause to defeat Iblis. A great war took place between Suleiman's Djinni and Iblis - ultimately, the Marid was imprisoned in a statue and left in the depths of Suleiman's "Forbidden City", which has been lost to the sands of time. People and Places The city is composed of indifferent alleys and doors to houses. The alleys actually circulate around several central plazas, where markets and shops are found. ;Gate Plaza :The first location one sees arriving to the City, passing the Saurus lot outside. An old inn was closed, until Shameen and Shema bought it as the Katta's Tale Inn; Ali Chica and the Katta as well as Sitar, the snake charmer. ;Warrior's Plaza :On the far western end of the city, Uhura's Adventurer's Guild is found, with Rakeesh often lingering there. Issur's weapon shop and smithery are also there. ;Fountain Plaza :The central plaza of the city and the main source for water. Keapon Laffin's magic shop as well as the Apothecary are there. ;Palace Plaza :On the far eastern end of the city, the Palace of the Sultan with sentries guarding its doors day and night. Category:Cities Category:Towns